


First Annual Pack Olympics

by DustinMcDreamy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack decides to bond as a group by breaking off into teams and competing in games of wit, skill, endurance, and physical ability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capture the Flag

**Author's Note:**

> This work is fluffy. A lot of it is just playing games, but don't worry. There's plenty of character depth and serious feels which go hand in hand with the comic competing.

"Attention everybody!" Stiles announced. "My name is Stiles Stilinski and I will be the host of this year's 'First Annual Pack Olympics!"

The group all clapped and cheered, except for Jackson, who rolled his eyes. He thought that this was a dumb idea, and that it would be too easy for him.

"I shall be joined by my human co-hosts Lydia Martin and Allison Argent! They will be your referees for the duration of the competition!" Stiles said.

"Let's announce the teams!" Lydia said. "Team Red, also known as Team Blood Orange or Team Hale is our Alpha Derek and his sister, Cora!"

"Booooo!" yelled Erica, jokingly. She fist bumped Boyd, who was smiling for a change at her humor.

"That's big talk from a bottle blonde!" Derek shouted back. Erica smiled fiendishly while Cora shook her head at her big brother.

"Next we have the Blue Team, or Team Beta! Isaac Lahey and Scott McCall!" Allison cheered. Scott and Isaac both responded by howling as loud as they could, boasting with Team Pride.

"Okay, that's enough. Let's not catch any attention," Stiles said. "Our third team, Yellow Team, is Vernon Boyd and the lovely Erica Reyes."

"Bring it, boys!" Erica teased. "You wouldn't want to lose to a girl, would you?"

"The Green Team, made up of Gorgeous Guys, is Danny Mahea....Mah...." Allison studdered.

"Mahealani," Danny said with a chuckle.

"What he said, and Jackson Whittemore!" Allison said cheerfully.

Jackson had this expression that read, 'I'm pretending to be humbled but we both know I'm worth the applause'.

"And our final team is the Black Team. Now, they may be new, but do NOT go easy on them! Consider it your initiation, boys. Please welcome Ethan and Aiden!" Lydia announced.

"Now, for your first competition, there are two flags of each team color! The first team to bring each of their flags here will win! In addition, there is a single white flag hidden in the forest! The team that finds that gets to have an advantage in the next competition!" Stiles said.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Lydia announced.

The wolves ran full speed into the forest, dodging trees, boulders, jumping over creeks. Erica looked up at the cliff and saw a yellow flag on a branch. Looking up the nature made rock wall, she thought of last year when she was still sick. They had a rock wall in gym class that day. As her hands shook with every rock she passed, she saw Stiles zooming above her, achieving the task effortlessly. He was so high up. Erica remembered being scared he would hit her as he rappelled downwards back at her. It was Allison who told the Coach that she was epileptic. Erica listened to the coach, and came back down. They laughed at her as she walked passed them to the back of the crowd, tears welling up in her eyes. She knew she had to be redeemed. She tried again after class, without any ropes or even the mat. It was foolish, but she had to do it on her own, for herself. She fell, and Scott knew with his werewolf senses. He caught her. That is the day Erica was just now reminded of, this was her second shot at redemption. She climbed up the rock wall with her claws, which were longer than the rest of the boys, a perk for being a female werewolf. She was incredible. She moved up the wall so quickly. She grabbed the flag and let go. She landed on the ground, which shook as she landed ferociously.

"Impressive," Jackson said with a wink.

"Shouldn't you be ogling the other boys? Specifically your boyfriend? Isn't that what you're into now?" Erica teased.

"Bisexual," Jackson replied. 

"Speaking of bisexual," Erica started. "Bye, Mr. Sexual."

Erica ran off back to camp where she gave her flag to Stiles.

"You're the first one back, Erica!" Stiles congratulated.

"I still need Boyd's flag, though," she said as she ran back into the woods. Danny and Ethan were walking through the woods together.

"Why did I get the green flag? Everything is green!" Danny exclaimed.

"Well, Black doesn't exactly stick out either. There's a lot of shady spots," Ethan replied.

"I've been meaning to ask you,...Danny started. "Are you okay. With me dating Jackson? Is it, too soon?"

Ethan hesitated. "I am. I do still like you, a little, but it's mostly just nostalgia. You've been Jackson's friend for years. You have chemistry we didn't. I get it," Ethan replied. He looked over at a tree. "Especially since I found my flag, sucker!" He ran over to the tree and grabbed it from the bark. "Now it's my turn to leave you."

"Do I deserve that comment? Do I really?" Danny asked.

Ethan hesitated again. "No, you deserve happiness. And you get to have that now. I wish you and Jackson the best of luck. In life, and this game because you're going to lose!" Ethan ran off laughing and Danny smiled, relieved. Ethan was a good friend, and Danny was happy that they could stay friends. Danny was actually one of the few people that wanted the twins in the pack. Stiles was against it, and if Stiles is against it, Derek is against it. It wasn't easy letting them in after everything, but they really were nice guys.

Ethan gave Stiles his flag.

"Ethan and Aiden win first place with 100 points! Red team still needs both their flags, everyone else is searching for the second! The white flag is still out there!" Lydia yelled. Lydia's banshee powers were proving to be helpful. Although werewolves have sensitive hearing, most of the ones searching the woods would never have heard Stiles or Allison scream. Lydia was great at getting messages across.

Cora and Derek were panting.

"How have we not found either of ours yet?" Cora asked.

"Because Stiles hid ours, and he doesn't want to rig it for me, so he made it even harder. He anti-rigged it," Derek pouted. 

"Oh my gosh!" Cora exclaimed as she climbed up a tree and grabbed the white flag. "We'll make it up next round. Let's spread out. Maybe we'll have better luck."

"Stiles is going to get punished later," Derek mumbled.

Isaac and Boyd were racing through the forest. Isaac, Boyd, and Erica had a special bond called 'Wolf Class Siblings'. Since they had all became wolves at roughly the same time, the three were stronger as opposed to any three random three random wolves together. They were faster as well, and their favorite thing was to race. Isaac had an advantage, being more slender than Boyd, but Boy's strength helps him launch himself forward with more power than Isaac could.  They both launched themselves back at home base where Lydia, Allison, and Stiles ducked for cover.

"Who was first?" Boyd asked.

"Come on!" Isaac yelled.

"I saw Boyd," Lydia said.

"Same here, Allison replied."

"Then it's settled. Yellow team is in second place. Blue team is in third!" Stiles said.

"Oh come on," Scott said from the park bench. "Isaac was clearly ahead."

"Just because you're my best friend, and her boyfriend, that does not mean you get to bully us!" Stiles said.

"But-"

Stiles interrupted by blowing a whistle. "I will deduct points from you, sir! Now behave yourself!"

Allison's laughter interrupted when Jackson came through and handed her his green flag.

"Green Team comes in fourth! Red Team loses! What kind of Alpha loses to a bunch of betas, Derek Hale?" Lydia yelled. "Luckily, you can make up for it next round since Cora found the white flag!"

"Okay everyone, head back to the house. Grab some lunch. We're going to set up the next competition," Stiles said.


	2. Pungent Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang chills at the Hale house, and the gang uses their noses and their brains in their next competition.

The gang is curled up in the living room watching television, eating catered sub sandwiches that Derek had splurged on for the occasion. While he has a rough and cold exterior, he has a heart of gold, and pack bonding was something he took very seriously and spared no expense on. Besides, he did inherit a lot of money.

"Thank you, Derek," Boyd said. 

"Thank Stiles. He planned everything, I just supplied the credit card," Derek said.

"Don't pretend that you were forced to do it," Cora said. "You love each and every one of us. Even Jackson, and the twins."

All three of them looked up, angry and offended. 

"I was forced against my will to kill people, in my defense," Jackson said. "They did it willingly."

"It was kill or be killed," Aiden replied.

"We made an agreement not to talk about it," Erica harshly interrupted. "The past is past. Ethan, Aiden, we love having you around. And yes, an occasional joke may be made, but there will be no throwing anyone under the bus. No accusations. No judgement. Are we clear?"

"Thank you, Erica," Derek said.

"I know you're afraid of stepping on toes, Derek. I promise I won't step on yours again," Erica said.

"No, it's ok. This is exactly why we need pack bonding. To get closer with our new members, and to heal. To make them included and accepted," Derek said.

"Thank you, Derek," Aiden said. "I'm sure as soon as Ethan or I get the chance to save one of your sorry asses you'll feel a lot better about having us more experienced wolves here."

The group laughed. Aiden could crack jokes with the rest of them. Things are awkward at times, but the twins are trying to fit in and everyone is trying to learn to love them. It's hard, but they're fun people. They crack jokes with the rest of them, and they are very good at Call of Duty, Mario Party, Mario Kart, and even poker. It's been a slow process, but a productive one indeed.

"You got some mayo on your mouth," Danny said as he took his thumb and wiped it off of Jackson's face before sucking it off of his thumb. Jackson smiled. To the shock of the pack, Jackson expressed a positive emotion of endearment and happiness, and Jackson responded by kissing Danny on the lips. Jackson had a difficult coming out process. Before the whole Kanima thing, Jackson broke up with Lydia because he was confused. And his lack of identity, along with the whole 'adopted' issue was another big part of why he became the Kanima. Things between Lydia and Jackson were tense for a while, but Lydia found Aiden. And Danny left Ethan for Jackson. Technically, Jackson had been experimenting with Danny for a while, but Danny didn't like being used, but Jackson grew up, decided he wanted a relationship with Danny, and more-or-less stole Danny from Ethan. It had been pretty tense and scandalous for a while, but things just take time.

"That's so gross," Erica teased. "Get a room you homos."

"Be nice, Erica," said Boyd. Boyd and Erica were officially a thing, a couple. And boy, was the pack thankful for it. Erica wore the pants in the relationship for sure, but Boyd also kept Erica on a nice leash when she needed to be. Had she been single, she would surely wreck havoc on the pack. No woman should ever be controlled by a man, EVER, but Erica Reyes isn't just a woman. She's hell in high heels and leather. She's a bad ass, and she knows it. Her confidence matches, or possibly surpasses, that of Jackson's, and Boyd is the only person capable (or brave enough) to tell her 'no'. Besides, if she wanted to, she could easily destroy Boyd or not listen to him, but she does. It's a strange relationship. They're both equally whipped for the other, and it works perfectly. 

"We're ready!" they hear Lydia yell.

"What's the prize for these games, anyways?" Jackson asked.

"Bragging rights, your favorite thing," Derek responded. 

They head back to the 'base' where the tents were set up along with the picnic table.

"Are you guys ready for the next competition?" Stiles asked.

"Why does this sound like a game show?" Jackson asked cynically. Danny nudged him.

"Don't shit on my career goals, Jackson," Stiles said. "Anyways, your next competition is a puzzle. There are 12 pieces made up of foot by foot squares in your team color. Bring them here, and make a four by three puzzle. The picture will reveal a photo of you and your teammate."

Erica and Danny both seemed tickled about a photo with their significant other. Isaac and Scott were indifferent along with the two pars of siblings.

"Now, here's how you'll find them. All of us carried some pieces and rub them all over ourselves," Stiles said. Some snickered and some made faces of disgust. Derek and Cora, you won the advantage. So, your puzzles have my scent. My scent is only on your puzzles. Alison's scent is on Isaac's, Scott's, Erica's, and Boyd's pieces as at least one member on your team is very acquainted with Alison."

"Neither Boyd or I are very close with Alison," Erica said.

"True, but you did dig your claws into my thigh, and when you were paralyzed with Kanima venom, I was right over you, and I called you a bitch," Alison said.

"Throwback Thursday," Erica said jokingly. They had actually gotten on better terms with one another. They had started to mend, but they were both still at a disadvantage.

"This means that if you follow Allison's scent there's only a fifty percent chance that the puzzle will be for your team," Stiles said. "Danny, Jackson, Ethan, Aiden, you are smelling out for Lydia's scent. And you can all smell us when we say go."

"Thank god I don't have Stilinski," Jackson teased.

"Jackson, come on, dude," Danny said.

It was just a joke, though. Stilinski and Jackson had actually gotten close. They even cuddled a few times when the pack all got on the day bed in the parlor room. This was before Danny had become a werewolf, let alone before they were together, and there was an instance when Danny was mad at Jackson for using him for sex where Jackson had actually kissed Stiles, but that was only once. Derek wasn't too happy, but he let it slide. Stiles had been there to comfort Jackson, and newly turned wolves aren't in control of their emotions. Jackson was under high levels of sadness, and then instantly high levels of arousal. It was understandable, but Derek made it clear to Jackson that it shouldn't happen again. But the incident had actually helped the two grow as friends. And Jackson would always be there if Stiles ever needed him.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Lydia yelled. Cora, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Danny, and Ethan had each nearly tackled their respective humans in order to better learn the scents. Derek had already took off. He knew Stiles's scent anywhere. That, plus his alpha speed, made this competition a walk in the park for him. A lot of them got into the woods later than the rest. Scent tracking was difficult for Danny, as he was the newest werewolf. Ethan and Aiden had the most experience, aside from Derek and Cora. Isaac, however, knew Allison a lot better than Aiden knew Lydia. The issue was luck, though. Allison's scent also led to Erica and Boyd's pieces sometimes. It got a bit irritating for Scott sometimes.

"I'm being turned in 24 different directions," Isaac said.

"Focus on the closest, and go with that. Narrow it down," Scott said.

"Narrow it down" Isaac repeated. "Focus." Isaac had ran off in a single direction and dug through a bush to pull out a blue piece of the puzzle. He smelled the piece to remind himself of the scent. "Narrow it down." He had smelled a strange combination of Erica and Allison, but the scent wasn't moving. That means Erica touched the piece, but doesn't have it, meaning it was one of theirs and she left it alone. He took off in that direction, and he was right. It was a piece of his that had been left alone. 

"Derek and Cora are back with all of their pieces!" Lydia announced. Shocker. This competition, everyone was competing for second place. 

Jackson, Ethan, and Aiden all ended up at the same piece. There was awkward tension for a bit. Aiden was with Jackson's ex, and Jackson was with Ethan's ex. Although Danny and Ethan were on good terms, Jackson wasn't with the twins.

"That's my piece," Jackson said.

Aiden picked up, and examined it. "Take it from me."

"We don't have time for this, we'll be the bottom two teams," Jackson said.

"It's just for fun and games," Aiden said.

"And this seems fun," Ethan replied. The twins took off, and Jackson gave pursuit. The twins had a lot more experience, but Jackson was more driven. He was the captain of the lacrosse team before Scott got werewolf powers, and now Jackson had them too. He was a powerful individual. In addition to that, something about being a former Kanima made him even stronger and faster than a regular werewolf would be. He was a triple threat with special skills from his human life, werewolf life, and kanima life. He tackled Aiden and grabbed his piece from him.

"You want more?" Jackson asked, angrily.

The twins looked at each other. "Naw, man, you earned my respect," Aiden says. "I hope we can be cool."

The twins ran off to get their own pieces, but Jackson knew they could hear him.

"Yeah, we're cool. And Ethan, I owe you an apology. I'll give it to you in person," Jackson said.

"Don't worry, bro, we're cool. But if you treat him wrong, we will turn into a singular, powerful wolf, and I will rip your throat out," Ethan responded.

"If I do hurt him, you totally have the permission to do so," Jackson replied. And with that, a familiar scent was behind him. He turned around to see Danny smiling at him. "What?"

"You know what," Danny said as he approached Jackson. Danny dropped his pieces, cupped Jackson's face and kissed him tenderly.

Back at the base, Isaac and Scott were putting their puzzle together. Derek and Cora had finished about six minutes ago, and got first place.

"Isaac and Scott are now done! We're waiting on Team Berica, Team Gay, and Team Twin!" Lydia exclaimed.

The twins came out of the forest, puzzle pieces in hand.

"And Jackson thought we were going out of our way," Aiden teased. They both started putting their puzzle pieces on the ground and arranging them.

Erica and Boyd came through to the base, and the twins start putting the pieces together faster.

"Boyd, this is only 11, where's the twelfth? I don't know her scent that well!" Erica exclaimed. She walked over to Allison and smelled her.

"Stiles, why did I agree to this? No offense, Erica. It's just odd," Allison said.

"Put it together, Boyd, I'll grab the last one," Erica said. She ran off into the woods, sniffing around. 

"Okay, Jackson, enough. We need to finish the game," Danny pleaded, with a small giggle. Erica made a vomit noise, but it was comforting that they were preoccupied. 

"I don't wanna play with them, I'd rather play with you," Jackson flirted.

"Not out here in the woods, come on. It's down to us and Erica and Boyd!" Danny said. Jackson groaned. "We only have one more piece."

"Shit," Erica said. Jackson knew Lydia's scent more than Danny, and more than Erica knew Allison's. Hopefully the smell of Danny's arousal was in the way. Erica ran around for a few minutes. She was getting traces of the old ones. This piece wasn't as scented as the others for some reason. She ran a bit more and found it.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Danny and Jackson are back at camp, but their puzzle is needed to be started whereas Erica just needs to put hers in place!" Lydia exclaimed.

"I can make this!" Erica exclaimed. She dashed with all her strength towards the base. It was only a three by four puzzle. It wasn't hard. They'd be finished soon, but she was close, and she just needs to drop a piece in. She saw the camp. She had to slow or she'd trip, or run right past Boyd. She slid like a baseball player slides into home. She had her arm extended, puzzle piece ready for the placing.

"Finish!" yelled Lydia. Erica set the piece in place. "Sorry, Erica, but you and Boyd are last."

"It's okay, babe," Boyd said. "Look at the photo."

It was Boyd and Erica at prom. She was tearing up just looking at it. It was her first school dance, and she'd always wanted to go to one. She was wearing a lilac dress, had her hair in an elaborate Rapunzel-esque braid that covered one shoulder. She even had the flowers in it. Her and Boyd were second runners up for prom king and queen. It was mostly because all the man had crushes on her. They had no friends before becoming werewolves, and now they only have the pack. But the pack is all they need. It was okay that they didn't win, because in all honesty, they did.

"Everyone says you looked so beautiful that day," Boyd said. "I think you're beautiful everyday." And that had Erica crying a little more. Everyone got emotional watching. They were just so cute.

"Is it okay if I interrupt for the rankings?" Stiles asked. Erica nodded a lot before chuckling. She wiped away her tears and smiled.

"Sorry. I just love that photo," she said faintly. "Thank you, Stiles."

"No problem," Stiles said with a smile. "I knew you'd like it."

"On with the results!" she said eagerly.

"Okay, okay," he said. "In first place are the twins with 150 points!"

"Whoooo!" they both cheered.

"In second place, with 125, Isaac and Scott!" Stiles said.

"We're going to get you!" said Scott.

"Only 15 points away from them are Derek and Cora who made an impressive come back!" Stiles cheered. "Proud of you." Derek smiled.

"In fourth place, Erica and Boyd. Coming in last this time set you back a bit. You have 85 points," Stiles said.

"We'll catch up," said Boyd.

"And in last place, with two fourth place placings in a row, Danny and Jackson with 50 points," said Stiles.

"Just warming up!" said Danny,

"Do not get comfortable ladies and gentlemen," Stiles said. "We're taking a road trip for the next challenge, and two of you are going to be eliminated. You do not want that! The prize is worth it!"

"Derek said there is no prize," Jackson said.

"Derek didn't come up with these games, Jackson. I did. And I love prizes!" Stiles said.

"Where are we headed?" Boyd asked.

"You have the easiest job at guessing," Stiles replied.

"Where are we going Boyd?" Erica asked.

"I don't kn......Stiles, where are my keys?" Boyd asked.

"Keys to what?" Aiden asked.

"Boyd's family owns the ice rink," Scott replied.


	3. Heart of Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to Boyd's Ice Rink for the next competition where two of them are going to be eliminated.

The gang enters the ice rink, being led by their eager host of the evening, Stiles. Stiles flips on the light switch and the place turned on.

"It's a Saturday afternoon, how did you get this place privately reserved without me knowing?" Boyd asked.

"Derek's credit card, of course!" Stiles exclaimed.

"You know you're going to owe me big, right Stiles?" Derek asked as he playfully grabbed Stiles's ass.

"Oh yes, trust me, I know. That's why I spared no expense. I want to be forever indebted to you," Stiles replied.

"Gross," Jackson replied.

"You have no room to talk. I heard you and Danny in the woods," Erica teased.

"Okay you guys, there are no points to be given this round! You are merely competing for your right to stay in this competition!" announced Stiles.

"But first, you get to use this to your advantage. You're all going to vote on who you want to automatically stay in the game. You may vote for yourself, you may vote for whoever you think is the weakest and you think will do you good by staying. Vote whoever you want. All of you take out your phones and text me your vote," Allison said.

The pack took out their cell phones, and began typing away. Allison's ringtone was ringing like crazy. She smiled and looked up at the crowd.

"Everybody likes Danny! Congratulations, Danny, you get to stay in this game," she said cheerfully.

"And now, Danny gets to make some big decisions!" Lydia announced. "This game is called Heart of Ice. You chose who got to be safe, and now you get to choose who gets to be eliminated! There are three goals, and each goal represents one of you. You will have to skate on the ice to shoot pucks into each person's goal! The person with the most will be in the bottom three where two of you will be eliminated."

"Danny, choose the first three contestants," Stiles said.

"Uhhh. Cora, Ethan, and Scott," Danny said.

"Asses on the ice, people!" Stiles said as he dumped a box of pucks on the far end of the rink, away from the goals. "Left is Cora, center is Ethan, right is Scott! Begin!"

They start skating away from their goals towards the puddle of hockey pucks. Scott is having trouble skating, and falls down a lot. Ethan and Cora start shooting pucks, most of which miss the goals. Ethan skates over to Scott and pulls him up. "I know you were a big factor in letting me in, and I know she was not. Wanna pick on your best friend's boyfriend and get rid of his sister?"

"But you're winning," Scott said.

"But it's Stiles and Derek," Ethan replied.

"You got yourself a deal," Scott said.

"Not fair!" Cora yelled.

Scott and Ethan both were shooting into Cora's, but Scott was barely contributing due to his clumsiness. Cora started revenge shooting into Ethan's goal. It was pretty neck and neck. Ethan had a few less years than Cora did at being a werewolf, and she was a natural born one, which made her stronger. That being said, she wasn't an ice person, and Ethan put up a good fight.

"Five, four, three, two, one!" everyone cheered as the score-clock above buzzed.

"Hold your fire! Lydia, count Cora's. Allison, count Ethan's!" Stiles said. "Scott is clearly safe."

"Cora has 32 pucks," Lydia said.

"Ethan only has 27 in his," Allison said.

"Damn it," Cora said.

"Cora, you are up for elimination," Stiles said. "Danny, choose the next three to compete. The three not chosen will, by default, compete in the third round."

"Derek, Erica, and Boyd," Danny said.

"Let's catch ourselves an Alpha, Boyd," Erica teased.

They got on the ice, and Derek's eyes started glowing red.

"Begin!" Stiles exclaimed.

Derek growled, and Erica along with Boyd immediately fell over. Derek took off at high speeds to towards the puck pile.

"This is my rink, Derek!" Boyd exclaimed. Boyd took off towards the puck pile as well. Derek had shot into Erica's goal.

"That's my goal, Derek! Nobody messes with me!" Erica exclaimed.

"You're trying to eliminate my girlfriend!? Bad move, boss!" Boyd yelled.

Erica and Boyd both started firing pucks into Derek's goal. Derek was moving faster, though, and his pucks slid across the ice faster, with more precision.

"Three.....two......one.......time!" everyone cheered. Derek, Erica, and Boyd got off of the ice as Allison and Lydia got on it.

"That's looking pretty close there," Stiles said.

"Erica has 40 pucks in her goal!" Lydia said.

"Cora had 32, that's a lot, Erica. Allison, how much does Derek have?" Stiles asked.

"Derek has....37," Allison said.

"Erica, I'm sorry, but-"

"I'll play in her place. I'll be in the bottom three. Let her stay," Boyd said. "It could have been my goal."

"No, I chose her strategically because my teammate is up for elimination. I want her to face Erica," Derek said.

"Uhhh.....conflict of interest, here," Stiles said. "Allison? Lydia?"

"There is a strategic aspect of the game," Lydia said. "I'm a big fan of romance, like The Notebook, and I appreciate the gesture. But I say Erica's in the bottom."

"Fine," Erica replied bitterly. The other pack members booed the official decision.

"That leaves Jackson, Isaac, and Aiden for the final qualifier," Stiles said. "Get on the ice, boys."

"Hey," Isaac said. "Put them all in my goal. Erica deserves to survive that final round. I'm okay with being eliminated."

"What?" Scott exclaimed.

"That's fine with me," Jackson said.

"Same here. I get to keep my lead," Aiden replied.

"Begin!" Stiles exclaimed.

All three boys were shooting into Isaac's goal. Boyd had the biggest smile on his face, while Cora was scowling. She was going to be teamed up on for a second time.

The buzzer rang and it was no contest to see who the winners were.

"Isaac, you are up for elimination," Stiles said. "Cora, Erica, Isaac, the rules are a bit different. This time, you WANT the pucks in your goal. The person with the most pucks stays in the game. Get in your positions."

Cora, Erica, and Isaac stepped on the ice.

"It's nothing personal, Cora. Erica and I we, we have a bond. We're pack siblings," Isaac said.

"I know how they work. My pack siblings were my legitimate siblings. And they all burned to death in a fire. I ran away. I found another wolf pack. They accepted me as their own. We migrated to South America. And then I heard stories about how an Alpha was in Beacon Hills. And how two Hale siblings showed up. And I had never been so happy in my life to hear they were alive. I understand the need to do anything for your siblings, Isaac. The need to support them.I respect you for that," Cora said. "I respect you so much. They are just games, after all. But damn it, I'm going to try to take you bitches down."

"Begin!" Stiles exclaimed.

Cora was faster, more agile, and more precise in her shooting. She was related to the Alpha by blood. But the pack siblings were strong, one driven by love, the other driven by support of their sibling. Erica and Isaac were shooting in Erica's goal, and Cora was on her own to fill her own up.

"Come on Cora!" Derek yelled.

"Let's go, Erica!" Boyd cheered.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Danny asked.

"Cora could kick anyone's ass," Jackson said. "But right now, she's thinking about Boyd. She's driven by love. And love," he paused to look into Danny's eyes. "Love is a powerful thing." Danny smiled and they kissed.

The buzzer interrupted them, and the whole pack was cheering.

"Cora," Erica said. "I just want you to know, that no matter what, I see you as the sister I never had. And the pack loves you. They were so happy for Derek when he found out you were alive. And you could kick their asses in anything other than these silly games Stiles made."

"Sometimes I wanna punch him in his little freckled face," Cora replied. Erica laughed.

"He makes everyone feel that way," Erica said. Cora hugged Erica and the crowd cheered.

"Cora, you have been officially eliminated along with Isaac," Lydia said.

"Derek, Scott, since you two are without partners, you become the new red team. As for your points, they will be averaged out," Stiles said.

"110 plus 125 equals 235, which we will round up to 240, leaving you with a score of 120. You're still in second place, Scott. Derek, you bumped up a placing," Lydia said.

"It's now time to reveal what you will be playing for!" Stiles announced.

"We call it: Alpha for a Week! You will have zero chores to do! You get control of the TV Remote! You choose the dinners for the week! And, to top it all off, if the prize is not worth the hell Stiles has put you through today, you get to plan the next pack bonding day!" Allison proclaimed.

"Damn, now I want to punch him even more," Cora said.

"Okay, everyone. We're going back to the house to rest," said Stiles.

"Don't they get a hint at the next task?" asked Isaac.

"Well, you know how first place always got 100? Second got 75? So on? Well, next round, the 260 points that are usually divided up by placing are now up for grabs. It's possible for one team to earn all 260," Stiles said. 

"Good, Jackson and I need to earn some," Danny said.

"I don't appreciate your twists, Stiles," Scott said.

"I don't appreciate your sassy backtalk," Stiles replied. "Let's bounce!"

"Dude, we need to lock up this place. And what about the mess of pucks?" Boyd asked.

"Isn't that your job?" Stiles asked.

"Seriously, you hold him down, and I'll punch!" Cora replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've focused a lot more on Erica/Boyd, Danny/Jackson, and the twins than I have the others. Don't worry, I'll get to more Isaac, Scott, and Cora later as well as Lydia and Allison.


	4. Lucky Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ding, ding, ding. Stiles breaks out the buzzer system for good old fashioned trivia. Isaac, Cora, Lydia, and Allison sit out.

The pack enters the Hale house, and all sit in the family den. Most of them are still exhausted from three physical challenges in a row.

"Please tell me that this next competition isn't a physical one," Scott said. "Lacrosse practice doesn't make me this sore."

Danny and Jackson roll their eyes. "If you're going to stay as my co-captain this upcoming school year, you need to toughen up," Jackson said.

"Yeah. We have a state championship to defend," Danny replied.

"Isn't it cheating when one, two, three, four, five members of the team are werewolves?" Cora asked.

"We win," Lydia responded. "That's all I care about."

"Ethan and I liked Cross Country. We might try out for Lacrosse and make it seven," Aiden said.

"Let's not forget the Stilinski Machine, okay? I scored some goals that championship. As a human!" Stiles said.

"Don't get used to it, Stilinski," Jackson said. "I hope you've practiced riding wood with Derek because you're sitting on that bench again."

"Let's not talk about my brother that way ever again, okay?" Cora asked.

"Stiles, you don't need us this game, right?" Lydia asked.

"No, I'm good. Thanks girls," Stiles said.

"We're going outside," Allison said. "Isaac, you should join us."

"Alright," Isaac said.

The four of them went to the gazebo in the backyard.

"Alright, give me a few moments while I set up in the other room. No peeking," Stiles said.

"Derek, can we have some of your alcohol, please?" Jackson. "We can pack bond by drinking."

"I'm not giving minors alcohol. I've been accused of murder by the father of the minor I am having sex with. I don't need any more reasons to give Sheriff Stilinski to have me locked up," Derek said.

"Ugh," Jackson groaned.

Meanwhile, outside, Lydia took off her denim jacket and threw it on the table in front of her. "The breeze is just so beautiful today," she said. "Stiles did pick a good day for this."

"Speaking of, you two aren't really getting to really enjoy it. Stiles has you working instead of playing," Isaac said.

"It's fine," Allison said. "I mean, we're not technically pack-"

"Not true," Cora interrupted. "You're very important pack members."

"Thanks, Cora," Allison said. "And whoever wins should let us in a bit more. But I am okay with it. Besides, there's too much physical stuff. We can't move like you can."

"I, for one, am a wonderful hostess. It's been a pleasure entertaining. But I would like that the next pack bonding be at a beach or something. Maybe a shopping trip," Lydia said. "The woods suck."

"You're not technically team human, Lydia. You could have played," Isaac.

Lydia had a strange expression on her face. She wasn't looking Isaac in the eyes. She thought back to the incident that triggered everything. The formal. Peter, attacking her, biting her. It triggered the banshee inside her. She had a relationship with the dead. She talked to Peter while he was dead, buried in the ground. She resurrected him. He was a good guy now, and thankfully in New York. But it had been hard. Showing up to crime scenes where Jennifer had sacrificed people. Seeing dead bodies, knowing when someone was going to die. She felt it as she drove passed the Nursing Home on the way to school everyday. She felt it as she drove passed the cemetery downtown.

"No offense, Isaac," Lydia said sternly. "But I am still a human." She got up and stormed inside to one of the bathrooms. She turned the light on and stared hard at her reflection. She touched her own face, pulled down on her face to examine her eye. She pulled on her lips, and her hair. She closed her eyes, and a single tear shed. She screamed, very loudly.

"Lydia! What's wrong? Are you okay in there?" Derek said from the other side. Lydia knew he meant if someone was going to die. She was a psychic puppet. And she didn't fully like it. She opened the door, calm in her composure. She looked into Derek's petrified eyes.

"Spider," she said. "It was huge. I killed it. Who needs men? I'm going to take a well deserved nap, Derek Hale."

She walked passed Derek and went upstairs. Derek headed back to the living room where everyone was looking. 

"Is she okay?" Jackson asked, concernedly.

"Spider, apparently," Derek said. Nobody believed her, but when Lydia wants stuff hidden, she keeps it hidden.

Stiles walks back into the living room. "Okay, so that just happened, and we're all a little shaken and worried. I know Lydia. She'll be fine. She's a strong individual. But if you want to push back the next game, we can," Stiles said.

"Stiles is right, Lydia will bounce back. If it was serious, we would know, or she'll let us know real soon. The best way to cheer up and get our mind off of things is, shockingly, Stilinski's games," Jackson said. "So come on, this is pack bonding. What are we doing, Coach?"

Stiles smiled at that. Jackson called him Coach. Jackson was rallying up his pack. He has a heart. "Thank you, Jackson. We're playing Trivia. I set up game show buzzers. I have 13 trivia questions at 20 points a piece, there's no limit as to how much you can win," Stiles said. "You'll take turns with your teammate answering. Boyd, Danny, Ethan, and Derek are up first."

They enter the room and sit at a buzzer. The teammates sit on the couch behind them.

"Okay, so this first one is a toss-up. Whoever gets it right actually gets to pick the category, Stiles said. So, what is the Beacon Hills High School Mascot?" Stiles asked.

Danny buzzed in first, being as he is on the lacrosse team. "The Cyclones."

"20 points for Danny and Jackson!" Stiles said. "Here are our categories! Animals, Baseball, Danger, Electronics, Ghosts, History, Jokes, Lifetime, Movies, Mystery, Science, or Videogames? Remember that Erica, Jackson, Aiden, and Scott will be answering this category."

"Jackson knows Baseball," Danny said.

The players switch out.

"What is the arena of the New York Mets?" Stiles asked.

Jackson buzzed in. "Citi Field."

"Correct! Choose a category for Boyd, Danny, Ethan, and Derek," said Stiles.

"Electronics," said Jackson.

They switch out again.

"It's a computer for your eyes. Name the wearable computer  with optical head mounted display that was created by a popular search engine," Stiles said.

Danny buzzed in. "Google glass."

"Green team is on a roll! Choose a category for Erica, Jackson, Aiden, and Scott," Stiles said.

"Video games, definitely," Danny said.

The couples switch out. 

"There are many Holds in Skyrim. What Hold is home to the infamous Thieves Guild?" Stiles asked.

Erica buzzed in before Jackson. He looked over at her, surprised.

"As an epileptic with no friends, I spent my alone time, which was all of the time, by taking out my anger on the people of Riften," she said.

"That is correct, Erica, you and Boyd just earned 20 points. Choose a category for Boyd, Danny, Ethan, and Derek," Sterek said.

"History, I suppose," Erica said as she swapped placed with Boyd.

"You may know hoe to put a wig on your head, and you may know Harry Potter's Hedwig, but do you know who's the Head Whig? Name a President of the United States who was affiliated with the Whig Party," Stiles said.

Boyd buzzed in. "William Henry Harrison."

"Impressive! Erica, Jackson, Aiden, and Scott are next. What's the category?" Stiles asked.

"Erica is pretty Dangerous. Let's go with Danger," Boyd said.

"Many things are dangerous, that's why we have fears. Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia is the fear of what dangerous thing?" Stiles asked.

Aiden buzzed in. "The fear of the number 666," Aiden said. 

"The twins are on the board. Aiden, choose a category you think Ethan might be able to win," said Stiles.

"Animals?" Aiden asked. "I don't know."

"We're going with Animals. Take your positions. A group of wolves is called a pack. A gaggle is a group of what?" Stiles asked.

Derek buzzed in. "Geese."

"Correct. We are down to six more questions. Danny and Jackson earned 60 points. Boyd and Erica earned 40. Ethan, Aiden, Derek, and Scott each earned 20. Derek, choose a category for Scott," Stiles said.

"Jokes, I figure you tell a lot of them," Derek said.

"Jokes it is! Why was the doctor so eager to blow his load at work?" Stiles asked. Everyone looked mortified, and gave each other confused looks. Scott hit the buzzer, unsure of himself.

"He was in-patient?" Scott asked.

"Exactly! I made that myself I'm so proud," Stiles said.

"You're gross, and that wasn't funny," Danny said.

"My game, Danny-O! Scott, pick a category," Stiles said.

"Lifetime," Scott said.

"Brooke Elliott plays a big role when an aspiring model dies in a car crash and her spirit ends up in lawyer's plus sized body in which Lifetime TV Show?" Stiles asked.

Danny buzzed in excitingly. "Drop Dead Diva!"

Everyone turned and looked at him judgmentally.

"All the other lawyer shows are so boring," Danny said.

"Four categories remain! Choose!" Stiles said.

"Movies," Danny said.

"Paula Dean's favorite movie starring Jennifer Gardner and Olivia Wilde features an adopted girl and a Republic Woman with a cheating husband going head to head in a competition far more bizarre than this. What is the movie?" Stiles asked.

Erica buzzed in. "Butter! That's on Netflix! It's good!"

"Correct, what is the next category?" Stiles asked.

"Mystery!" Erica exclaimed.

"Okay. Mysteries are to be solved. What mystery solving detective was created by Sir Conan Arthur Doyle?" Stiles asked.

Ethan buzzed in. "Sherlock Holmes."

"Correct! Next category?" Stiles asked.

"Science," Ethan said.

"Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta would go GaGa for which element annotated by the by the atomic number 31?" Stiles asked.

Scott buzzed in. "Gallium!"

"I am so happy you're doing better in Chemistry class, Scott. That's correct. And, we are down to Ghosts. I see why you left it for last. Chose any member of your team to represent. Ready? The phrase 'I'm going ghost' was said by which fictional teenage half human, half ghost Nickelodeon superhero?" asked Stiles. 

Danny buzzed in. "Danny Phantom."

"Correct, let's tally those points! Erica and Boyd earned 60 points. Danny and Jackson earned 100 points! Ethan and Aiden earned 40. Derek and Scott also earned 60. Pretty close, but a good comeback for Green Team. The totals are first place: Ethan and Aiden with 190. Second place, Derek and Scott with 180. Third place, Danny and Jackson with 150. And close behind is Erica and Boyd with 145. Now, next game, another duo is going to be eliminated. So, be afraid. Be very afraid. I'll go check on Lydia," Stiles said.

"No, let me do it," Jackson. "I insist. I think she'll open up to me more, anyways."

"Thank you, Jackson," Stiles said.

Jackson heads upstairs, and knocks on Lydia's door.

"Lydia, it's Jackson," he said. There was silence. He knocked again. "Come on, open up." He opened up the door and walked inside. Lydia was gone, and the curtains were blowing in the breeze. "Lydia!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. I thought this going to be fluff. I don't know where I went wrong. I promise to re-fluff it. I want happiness as much as you do, but I'm just trying to get inside each character. It's pack bonding, they're opening up. You'll see how this plays out next chapter. Don't worry too much. It'll all be nice in the end.
> 
> Also, did you know any of those answers? Who do you want to win? What should the next competition be?


	5. Ghosts in the Graveyard Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson searches for a missing Lydia.

"LYDIA!" Jackson yelled as he ran down the hallway, jumping down the flight of stairs.

"Jackson, what's wrong?" Derek asked.

"Lydia's gone. I'm going off to find her," Jackson said.

"Let's go," Derek said.

"No, I'm going alone. Lydia will not appreciate everyone being there and judging her," Jackson said.

"What if she's in danger?" Derek asked.

"She's not. The room smelled like sadness, not fear," Jackson said.

"I'm going with you," Aiden said.

"The hell you are," Jackson said as he went for the door. AIden stopped him by placing his hand on Jackson's chest.

"We both care about her, Jackson. I need to know that she's okay. I'm not taking no for an answer," Aiden said.

"Fine," Jackson said sternly. "Let's go."

They ran off from the Hale house, following her scent. They both knew her scent exceptionally well. They were led to the local cemetery, where Lydia was looking at some of the graves. Jackson had recognized the graves she was standing at.

"Aiden, thanks. But can you wait here? You can walk with her back, but this is a conversation that doesn't pertain to you, okay? Please?" Jackson asked.

"Sure, man," Aiden said.

Jackson walked over to the graves, and stood next to Lydia.

"Hey," Jackson said.

"Hey," Lydia said. 

"What brings you here?" Jackson asked.

"I'm still very angry at Peter. I didn't ask for this. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, you, Danny, you all asked for this. I didn't," Lydia said. "I don't get cool strength and speed, Jackson. I feel people dying. I see dead bodies that are never pretty. They're always so blood. So, so much blood. And I walk naked in the woods and poison people at my birthday party. I'm a freak, Jackson," Lydia ranted.

"You're not a freak, Lydia," Jackson said. "You need an anchor. A person that keeps you in control."

"I do, dumb ass.  Sometimes it's Aiden. I love him, I do. But I haven't known him long, and it's sometimes hard to use him as an anchor, so I have another one," Lydia said.

"Who?" Jackson asked.

"You're a dumb ass. It's you, stupid!" Lydia shouted with a laugh. "And after the thought of you always calms me down, I come here. Not because of my banshee powers, but because I want to."

"You're the one that leaves the flowers all f the time?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah. You can't smell my scent on them?" Lydia asked.

"No, flowers have their own unique smell that's always strong. Plants can have that effect. That's why wolfs bane is so powerful," Jackson said.

He looked down at the two graves, the graves of his biological parents. They had died in a car crash, and Jackson was put up for adoption. Through some lapse of bad communication, the Whittemores never knew that his bio parents were Beacon Hills residents, and that they were buried here. They thought he was simply put up for adoption. It was only after Erica joined the pack and made a comment about her dad being the insurance agent who worked on the case that Jackson found out about the car crash, and the truth. Jackson had stopped feeling unwanted when he realized that he wasn't put up for adoption, but rather orphaned. He had actually gotten closer with his adoptive parents as well. Jackson started visiting the cemetery about once a week, and the Whittemores didn't mind, especially since he had been opening up and told them "I love you" not too long ago. His mom dropped a kitchen plate in shock. Imagine if she knew that her son was part dog.

"Let's go back, Jackson," Lydia. "I'm sure I have everyone worried. At least they better be." She agsps. "What if they don't care? What if they think I'm being a drama queen? I'll kill them."

"They're worried," Jackson said with a laugh. "Go ahead with Aiden. I want to stay behind for a minute."

"Are you sure?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah," Jackson asked. "I smell jealousy on him. He cares so much for you, Lydia. He's a swell guy."

"I'll try not to turn him bisexual. I can't have another boyfriend leaving me for a dude," Lydia teased.

"Sorry again about that," Jackson said as she walked away.

"You owe me one!" she exclaimed.

Jackson looked back at the graves of his parents. "It would have been nice knowing you. But I have two great parents, and I haven't appreciated them as much as I should have. And I think, for once, I truly love my life. All my life, I've been wanting to make you two proud. I hope I have already. I'll meet you both, one day," he said as he walked away.

Back at the backyard of the house, Stiles and Allison were setting up a large battleship stage using tiles like the ones they used for the puzzle. Derek was grilling up some barbecue on his grill, and they started lighting some Tiki torches. The sun was setting, and the day was nearing its end. Aiden and Lydia came through the patio screen door and everyone rushed over to her, asking if she was okay, what happened, if she needs to lie down.

"I'm okay. I really am. I needed to clear my head. It's been a hard couple of months, and I haven't exactly coped well. I've been clinging on to human, but maybe, just maybe, it's okay to be on Team Superhuman," Lydia said with a smile. The pack all cheered and clapped. Jackson was right behind them.

"Okay, guys and gals, it's time for the next game!" Stiles announced. "Now, this one is themed, so can you each grab a backpack, and a hat?"

"Stiles, this is ridiculous," Erica said as she put the hat on. It had a ghost with one of those red circles with a line through it.

"Is this Ghostbusters?" Derek asked.

"I am so proud of you for knowing a pop culture thing, I could kiss you," Stiles said. "Welcome to Ghosts in the Graveyard Part One!" Stiles said. "Right now you are Ghostbusters, and you need to exterminate this graveyard from ghosts!" Stiles took what looked like a spray paint can, shook it up, and started spraying the tiles. They slowly began to glow a neon green. "Thank you, Lydia Martin, and your science knowledge for these cool special effects."

"You're going to roll the dice to see if you get to attack one, two, or three squares. Once you find two ghosts, your team is safe. The team that doesn't find two is eliminated. So, there's 7 ghosts. And, there's one Ghostbusters logo. Whoever finds that gets an advantage in the next competition," Allison said.

"Based on your scores last round, that is the order we're going in. Jackson and Danny, roll the big dice," Stiles said.

Danny rolled a two. "A5 and B5," Danny said.

"Miss and miss," Stiles said as he flipped the tiles over to reveal red X's. "Boyd, Erica, you're up."

Boyd rolled a one.

"D9," Boyd said.

"Miss," Stiles said. "Derek, Scott."

Derek rolled a two.

"Well, if i know you, which I think I do, you put something under K9 because he's your favorite Doctor Who character, and I'll go with A1 because you're predicatable," Derek said.

"You were right about K9, it's the advantage. But if you're eliminated, it'll go to the team of your choice," Stiles said. "Ethan, Aiden."

Ethan rolled a three.

"A7. E7. I7," Ethan said.

"I7 is a match!" Stiles said.

The next few rounds were nothing but misses, and everyone was getting frustrated. People were rolling ones and twos.

"D5," Jackson said.

"Jackson and Danny earn their first ghost!" Stiles announced.

"Good job, Jackson," Danny said with a peck on the cheek.

"My mouth is over here," Jackson said, gently pulling Danny's face towards him.

"G4," Erica said.

"Miss," Stiles replied.

Scott rolled a three.

"C8,D8, E8 was taken, F8!" Scott said.

"Wow, Stiles said. C8 and F8 are both ghosts. Bad planning on my part. Scott and Derek live to the next round!" Stiles said. Three ghosts left, Ethan, AIden, Jackson, and Danny need one more. Boyd and Erica need both of theirs."

Aiden rolls a two. "K2 and K3," Aiden said.

"K2? Got weed on the brain? Lydia's not enough, you're going for Mary Jane? Sorry, both are misses," Stiles said.

"J4," Danny said.

"Jackson and Danny are in the final three teams! That's a ghost!"

"G10, G9, G8," Boyd said.

"G10 is a ghost! There's only one more on the board. Who's going to find it?" Stiles asked.

The pressure was on. It was miss after miss after miss. Erica kicked the wooden fence in anger. The mostly blank board was getting many X's.

"B2," Ethan said.

"And, we have our last ghost!" Stiles announced.

"Damn it," Erica said. She was highly competitive. 

"It's okay, babe. We had fun," Boyd said.

"Crushing those boys would have been funner," Erica said.

"My revenge is lived!" Cora exclaimed. "Haha." Erica stuck her tongue out at Erica.

"Erica, Boyd, bring me those torches, please," Stiles said.

Erica and Boyd each picked one up and carried it to Stiles. "Erica, Boyd, the tribe has spoken." He took the snuffer and placed it over each torch, extinguishing it.

"Did you guys have fun?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, yeah we did," Boyd said. Erica rolled her eyes, still bitter about defeat.

"As for the points, Erica and Boyd's points will be divided by 50%, 35%, and 25% among first, second and third place. Scott and Derek get a rounded up 75 points. Jackson and Danny get a rounded up 55 points. Ethan and Aiden get a rounded up 40 points. The new placements are Derek and Scott in first place with 255 points. Ethan and Aiden in second with 230 points. And Danny and Jackson in third with 205 points," Stiles said.

"How many more games is there? The sun is almost completely down," Jackson said.

"That's when the best fun is! We're going to play Ghosts in the Graveyard Part Two! And another two of you are getting eliminated!" Stiles said. "Don't be such a sourwolf, Jackson. That's Derek's thing."

"Well then, let's get it over with," Jackson said.


	6. Ghosts in the Graveyard Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets hunted by a very dangerous enemy,....the eliminated contestants.

"Alright, are you guys ready to rumble?" Stiles asked. "First, I need Cora, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica up front and center."

They head towards Stiles, confused.

"You four now get to compete for revenge as well as your consolation prizes. I'm surprised none of you asked what was in the backpacks. Each backpack has a tile with your name and a prize. The eliminated wolves are going to try to steal your backpacks, and claim the prize as theirs while eliminating you. The last werewolf in the game gets to eliminate any two people from the competition. There are no more teams. There can be only one winner in today's games," Stiles said. "Derek, Scott, you have the advantage, so you get an extra minute to run off. But be careful. I hear that there's a trained werewolf hunter in the woods as well."

"Really? We gotta look out for Allison?" Scott asked.

"She won't kill you, she loves you all. But I promised her that she'd get to play too," Stiles said. "Now run, your extra minute starts now."

Derek and Scott dash off into the woods.

"Boyd, I want revenge on Derek for the ice rink," Erica said.

"I'm okay with that," Boyd said.

"I didn't really get to bond with my teammate," Isaac said. "I think chasing him will be fun."

"I'm looking at one of these four still here," Cora said. "I think I can take them all down. One by one."

"Okay, you four will get our minute head start from the chasers. Go!" Stiles said.

Jackson, Danny, Ethan, and Aiden run off into the woods.

"Who will be easiest to catch?" Stiles asked.

"Danny, he's the newest. But I don't think any of us are planning on going after him first, so who knows?" Cora asked.

"Do I make a good game show host?" Stiles asked.

"Can I slap you?" Cora asked.

"You have been so mean to me all day," Stiles said. 

Isaac and Erica snicker at the comment.

"Alright, the minute is up, get at 'em!" Stiles said.

The wolves all growled, their eyes flashed yellow, and they chased after the wolves in the forest. Erica and Boyd had their sights set on Derek. Although he'd be faster and stronger than them, he can't hide very well. Betas have the ability of always finding their Alpha, as long as said Alpha isn't towns away. Cora and Isaac would have to rely on scents to find their targets, but Erica and Boyd had radar. Sure, he was two minutes ahead of them, and with his speed, most likely five, but they were determined.

Cora was the first to find one of the twins.

"Hello, Aiden," she said. "Let's play."

Aiden ran away but Cora was faster. She tackled him, and they both rolled down a hill. Aiden jumped to his feet, his backpack was still intact and on his possession.

"Just give me the backpack, Aiden," Cora said.

"Even if I wanted to, we both know you won't be satisfied. Come on, pry it off me!" Aiden growled. Cora launched herself at Aiden, and he rolled out of the way, by a narrow margin. e got up to sprint, but Cora grabbed his leg and he fell. Cora climbed on his back and ripped the backpack open with her claws. She took out the tile and ran off, stepping on his head on her way out.

"Bye, sucker!" Cora exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Isaac was hot on Scott's trail. Scott was weaving through trees when a flash arrow hit a tree, and he fell backwards in shock. He quickly tried to get up, but Isaac had tackled him. Scott broke free and got back on his feet, but another flash arrow hit the ground between the two of them and Scott fell again. Isaac launched himself at Scott and pried the backpack off of him. Scott tried to chase after Isaac, but another arrow stopped him.

"Allison! Why are you out to get me? Did I forget an anniversary or something?" Scott asked.

Allison approached him. "If you knew our anniversary, you'd know it hasn't happened yet. Now I'm not happy."

"It was a question. I know it, it's August 20th, shortly after school starts," Scott said. Allison smiled. 

"Correct," she said. "But it is fun to watch you lose."

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Because I'm a bitch. A boss ass bitch. One that likes putting her hot, werewolf boyfriend in his place because I can," she said seductively as she ran her hands all over his torso before leaning in to kiss him. Scott tried to kiss her more, but she pulled away.

"Why did you stop?" Scott asked.

"I have werewolves to hunt!" Allison said.

Erica and Boyd had Derek cornered near a cliff wall.

"Come on, Der Bear," Erica said. "Just give us the backpack."

"Only Stiles is allowed to call me that," Derek said.

"Does he for real call you 'Der-Bear'?" Boyd asked, concerned. Derek shrugged. Erica growled and launched herself at Derek. Derek jumped up in the air, kicked himself off of the cliff, and flew towards Erica,knocking her to the ground. Derek landed on the ground, but with perfect timing, Boyd was there to tackle him. Derek shook him off and stood up, only to be tackled again by Erica. They were relentless. As soon as he knocked one down, the other appeared to strike.

"Looks like my pack siblings need my help," Isaac said. The full trio was together, and they got strong. Boyd and Erica actually pinned Derek face-down, and Isaac was able to snatch the backpack. Isaac ran off, and Derek eventually got enough strength to push himself up and knock the two down.

"That was nice teamwork, Boyd," Erica said.

"He's going to get that prize now," Boyd said. "Let's get our own."

Stiles and Lydia were sitting at the base with Scott and Aiden. They pulled out lawn chairs and were sitting around a bonfire. They were essentially two couples. Stiles and Scott were best friends since elementary school, and they had a great chemistry. They had been through thick and thin. Scott had said the werewolf thing made them closer. Stiles countered by saying they've always been this close. Lydia and Aiden smiled at that.

"I'm jealous of you guys," Aiden said. "I've never had friends. I had my brother, and I had allies that only cared about how Ethan and I could keep them safe and strong."

"You're a pretty cool person," Scott said. "We're happy you're here."

"And he's super great in bed," Lydia bragged. Aiden smiled big and kissed her, while Scott and Stiles looked disgusted. Isaac came to the base and dropped off Derek's backpack, taking out the tile.

"Cover your ears, boys," Lydia said. "Three wolves are down for the count! Three more left!"

"She's just as loud in bed, too," Aiden said.

"That's disgusting," Stiles said.

"Like you and Derek never talk dirty or refrain from PDA," Lydia said. "It's like a whorehouse. Everyone is doing everyone, always."

"That's why we keep getting air fresheners, to hide the smells of sex and arousal," Aiden said.

"I thought it was because wolves smelled like dogs," Stiles said. 

They all laughed at Stiles's naivety while Derek came to the base and sat on the other side of Stiles.

"I smell it now," Scott said.

Meanwhile, Danny was running around when all of a sudden, he got tackled from the side.

"Sorry, Danny," Cora said. "I was hoping you were Ethan or Jackson. Oh well."

She ripped the arm straps off, reached behind Danny's head, grabbed the handle, and yanked it out from under him.

"At least you won't be eliminated. Jackson and Ethan will both let you stay," Cora said as she walked away.

Boyd and Erica were running through when they slid to a halt.

"I smell one to the left," Erica said.

"There's one to the right," Boyd said.

"Who should we go for?" Erica asked.

"I smell Allison....this way. She can help us trap a wolf," Boyd said.

"It's someone's unlucky day," Erica said as she and Boyd headed right. They navigated their way through the trees towards a tree where Ethan was lurking.

"Call the fire department," Erica teased. "We have a lost, little kitty trapped in a twee."

"If you waste your time climbing, I can go Tarzan and move along," Ethan said. "Go find another."

A flash arrow hit above Ethan, and in shock, he fell down. Boyd caught him and restrained him. Erica walked over and stroked Ethan's face.

"Thank you, Allison Argent," Erica said as she shimmied the backpack off of Ethan. "Give me a head start, Boyd."

She ran off and Boyd snickered at Ethan, helpless, in a half nelson by Boyd.

"You're both mean, cold people," Ethan said.

"We know," said Boyd.

Erica made it to the base and dropped the backpack. She took out the 'Ethan' tile from the back.

"Congratulations, Jackson! You are the winner of this challenge!" Lydia announced.

"Okay, let's see what Cora won!" Stiles said. "Cora won $20 to the grocery store for food that nobody else can touch and a $20 gift card to the video store."

"I wanted cash," Cora said.

"Isaac, who will be more appreciative, won the couch to himself for three days, and a $20 movie theater gift card," Stiles said.

"Sweet, the couch!" Isaac said genuinely. That couch was comfortable and everyone fought over it all the time.

"Erica won a $30 card to Applebee's. Looks like a date night for you and Boyd," Stiles said.

Jackson and Allison entered the base. Jackson, with a smug look on his face, held his backpack up high.

"Jackson, open your backpack, you keep the prize inside," Stiles said.

Jackson opened it up. "Doesn't have to give up the video game controller for three days. That's actually pretty nice."

"Jackson, choose to eliminate two people from the games," Stiles said.

"Derek, no offense, but you're the Alpha and you're too strong. And Ethan, sorry man, but I want to toast your brother and Scott McCall," Jackson said.

"No problem," Ethan said.

"Jackson, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're having fun," Stiles said.

Jackson shrugged. "I finally won. I enjoy winning."

"Okay," Stiles said. "Now, you each get to keep half of your team points. Aiden, you have 115. Scott, you have a rounded 130. Jackson and Danny, you each get a rounded 105. Jackson earns an extra 50 for winning, which means you are in the lead with 155. And, we only have one competition left! So get ready! And may the best Alpha-to-be win!" 

 


	7. Cards Against Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because the pack are inappropriate, awful, hilarious human beings. 
> 
> Warning: if Crude Humor is offensive, you may skip to Chapter Eight. I promise you won't miss any serious character feels, and you'll still get to find out who won Alpha For The Week.

"Okay, party people. Our last challenge is here," Stiles said as he took out four tiles; dry erase markers; and the bigger, blacker, box. "We're going to play Cards Against Dean Winchester, which is a nickname for Humanity."

"Is that Supernatural? Is that the show with the hot brothers?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah," Stiles and Jackson said together. Everyone turned to look at Jackson. "At least that's what Danny tells me."

"I don't watch-"

"Shut it, Danny," Jackson said.

"We'll be using legitimate Black Cards, but you guys get to create your own responses. I'll read them out loud to Allison or Lydia, and they will choose their favorite. Each winning card gets 10 points. The first to 200 points will win the competition. This means Jackson only needs 4 to win, Danny needs 10, Aiden needs 9, and Scott needs 7," Stiles said. "Our first judge is Allison Argent. The card is 'I got 99 problems but BLANK isn't one.'"

They write down their answers are flip them around.

"Okay, we have: turning my boyfriend gay (Jackson), becoming a mass murdering lizard due to daddy issues (Aiden), my massively large penis (Scott), and deepthroating (Danny)," Stiles said.

"I am thoroughly disturbed," Allison said. "But something about the words 'Daddy Issues' is hysterical. I choose that one."

"Aiden gets ten points!" Stiles said. "Our next judge is the fabulous Lydia Martin. Here's our card: 'Maybe she's born with it. Maybe it's BLANK.'"

They flip their whiteboards around.

"Lydia, your options are: motherfucking witchcraft (Jackson), a total of fifteen human sacrifices made by the Darach (Danny), the sexual kind of facial (Aiden), or trying to be like Lydia Martin (Scott)," Stiles said.

"First off, the Darach isn't funny. I swear to god, Aiden, if you were the facial you're not going to get laid for a week," Lydia said as he frantically starts erasing it, "And the winner is clear, I choose the last one. Flattery gets you everywhere, gentlemen."

"Scott earns 10 points," Stiles said. "Our next card is for Allison. 'It's a pity that kids these days are all getting involved with BLANK."

"I feel there's going to be four answers that say 'werewolves'," Allison said. They all start erasing before rewriting their answer and flipping them around.

"We have: Fifty Shades of Gray (Jackson), Nude Selfies (Danny), Teen Pregnancy (Aiden), and That Ratchet Argent Family (Scott)," Stiles said.

"I'm offended. Let's go with Nude Selfies. Scott won't be getting any of those for a while since I'm so ratchet, apparently," Allison said with a laugh.

"Jackson, you have missed three of the five points you need to win. How does that make you feel?" Stiles asked.

"Like I want to punch you in your pretty little face," Jackson said with a smile. Cora could be heard cheering from the sidelines.

"You think i'm pretty? I'm so flattered," Stiles said. "This next one is twenty points! 'The Academy Award for BLANK goes to BLANK."

They show their answers.

"Lydia, the options are: The Academy Award for DAT ASS goes to Ryan Gosling (Jackson), The Academy Award for Excellence in Beauty goes to Lydia Martin (Danny), The Academy Award for Beauty goes to the Goddess that is Lydia Martin (Aiden), and the Academy Award for Perfection goes to Lydia (Scott). Love the variety guys," said Stiles.

"Thank you boys, but there is one person I love more than me, and that is Ryan Gosling," Lydia said.

"Thank god. Watching that fucking movie a hundred times paid off," Jackson said.

"Jackson now has 175 points, and is closest to the crown. We're back to Allison Argent. 'MTV's new reality show features eight washed-up celebrities living with BLANK," Stiles said.

"I don't even like MTV," Aiden said.

"How come we don't see any shows about teenage werewolves?" Danny asked.

"Nobody would watch that. Our lives aren't entertaining," Scott said.

They flip over the tiles.

"Allison, your choices are: AIDS (Jackson), Homosexuals (Danny), Sluts (Aiden), and the obnoxious Stiles Stilinksi," Stiles said. "Fuck you."

"Well, as much as I love  AIDS, and Homosexuals, and Sluts, I love Stiles the most. And he's two of those three options!" Allison said.

"Thank you, Allison. That's the nicest thing you've said to me," Stiles said. "Lydia is a boring judge, Erica, come here."

"Excuse you," Lydia said.

"No, excuse me," Erica said as she sat down next to Lydia.

"Dear Erica, I'm having some trouble with BLANK and I would like your advice," Stiles said.

"Come on boys, make it nasty," Erica said.

"I'm petrified already," Stiles said. "The options are: pleasing my boyfriend with Oral Sex (Jackson), telling my boyfriend he's bad at Oral Sex (Danny),"

Jackson glares angrily at Danny.

"My cocaine addiction (Aiden) or keeping the co-captain of the lacrosse game from beating me up out of jealousy (Scott)," Stiles said.

"Is it shit on Jackson day? Where is my invitation? Definitely telling my boyfriend," Erica said with a laugh.

"I thought I was pretty good for a beginner. Mine answer was a joke," Jackson said an angry, hushed tone in Danny's ear.

"Well you need more practice," Danny said.

"Well I'm not going to be practicing on you anytime soon," Jackson said with a bruised ego.

"That's not exactly a punishment," Danny said.

"It doesn't feel good at all?" Jackson asked.

Danny shrugged. "It's okay."

"I'm used to getting my dick sucked, not sucking it," Jackson replied.

"Okay, let's please stop this conversation. Please I really, really beg of you," Stiles said. "It's time for another 20 pointer for Allison. 'When I was tripping on acid, BLANK turned into BLANK."

They turned their boards around.

"A lacrosse stick turned into a lightsaber (Jackson), internet porn turned into instructional how to videos (Danny), trees turned into giant chess pieces (Aiden), and my hopes of my dad turning into a decent human being into yet another crushed reality," Stiles said.

"Oh my god," Allison said. "Definitely the dad one."

"Scott and Jackson are both three questions away. Danny and Aiden are each 8 away. Let's get another twenty pointer! 'I never truly understood BLANK until I encountered BLANK'," Stiles said.

"I want good ones again," Erica said.

"Your options are: homosexuality until I encountered a dick hitting my prostate (Jackson), true love until I encountered my best friend (Danny), crazy bitches until I encountered the Darach and Erica Reyes (Aiden), math until I encountered no wait, I still don't understand math (Scott)," Stiles said.

"I love the jab at me, but, seeing as how I fell in love with my best friend, I need to choose the same," Erica said.

Jackson kissed Danny."I'm still mad at you, though," Jackson said.

"We can do me when you're angry. I think it's hot," Danny said.

"Now, this is an elimination round. Allison will choose the worst card. 'What will always get you laid?'" Stiles asked. "Your options are: a killer jawline (Jackson), dating the co-captain of the lacrosse team (Danny), dating a screamer (Aiden), or cute and adorable awkwardness (Scott)".

"The screamer can be eliminated," Allison said.

"Dang it," Aiden said.

"Okay, next round," Stiles said.

"Actually, Stiles. Danny and I are done. We want to go inside for a bit," Jackson said. "He needs to be taught a lesson."

"I do," Danny said in a higher-pitched tone than usual. The place reeked of arousal. Jackson took Danny's hand and they ran inside.

"Well, Scott, you won!" Stiles said. "You're the Alpha of the week! You're the true Alpha!"

The whole pack starts clapping.

"Let's set up the rest of the tents now, okay?" Stiles asked. "We have a little bit of the night left."


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott won Alpha of the Week (he is the True Alpha, after all).

The pack was lying on blankets, looking up at the stars. Music was playing softly in the background. A gentle breeze was blowing. Stiles and Derek were cuddled together, as were Scott and Allison as well as Erica and Boyd. Isaac, Ethan, and Cora were taking advantage of their lack of partners and were spread out, taking up lots of space. Jackson and Danny came back out, smelling like Axe Body Wash and each other. Everyone was laughing, but they rolled their eyes and cuddled together on the ground.

"Was letting me win Alpha of the Week worth it?" Scott asked.

"Fuck yeah," Danny said. "That was the best sex of my life. The head was...pretty fantastic, too." Jackson had a very large, proud grin on his face.

"And don't you forget it," Jackson said.

"I'm really happy for you guys, but I cannot but feel personally offended that I've been bested," Ethan said jokingly.

"At least you didn't turn Danny straight," Lydia said coyly. "It's ok, I upgraded," she said as she kissed Aiden.

"Nobody tops Jackson Whittemore," Jackson said.

"Well, I do, occasionally," Danny said. Everyone started laughing.

"You're my exception, because you're exceptional," Jackson said before kissing him.

"You never said anything like that to me!" Lydia said.

"You're not Danny," Jackson said.

"Do I need to break things up?" Derek asked.

"No," Aiden said. "I think this weekend we actually got close enough and healed enough to be able to start joking about everything. Everything used to be tense and awkward and now it's comfortable. That's the point of pack bonding, isn't it?"

"So my games were a success, fuck yes!" Stiles boasted.

"But I get to plan the next one!" Scott bragged. "And I'm thinking the beach."

"Allison, you got yourself a keeper. I love that man," Lydia said.

"Woah now," Aiden said. "I just got you, I don't want to lose you so quickly."

"Well, keep being perfect and don't give me a reason to leave you," Lydia said as she kissed Aiden. "And don't go gay! One gay boyfriend and one gay identical twin is enough!"

"Cora, this was our first family vacation together," Derek said.

"Vacation? We didn't go anywhere," Cora replied.

"And you just killed the sentiment," Derek said. "You suck."

"This has been a great night," Allison said. "Thank you, Stiles."

"Thank you, Stiles," the whole group said.

"You're welcome," Stiles said drowsily into Derek's chest.

"I think he's sleepy," Derek said. "Wanna wrap this all up?"

The group all got up and picked up the blankets and the chairs and set them aside. Derek extinguished the bonfire, and they all entered their respective tents. Scott won Alpha of the Week, but they all won the family they've always wanted.

 

**THE END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this fanfiction! It was fun writing it. I'm going to try to write a lot more this summer than I was able to over the school year!


End file.
